1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting and/or signaling devices for vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to a lighting and/or signaling device for a motor vehicle including a light ray guide. The invention also concerns a light ray guide as such.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such lighting devices generally comprise a light source that emits light rays and a light guide in which light rays from the light source propagate by reflection.
In the prior art, and notably in the automotive field, it is known to combine a plurality of lighting functions in this type of lighting device, so as to simplify the electrical wiring generally resulting from these various functions. The patent document EP2306073 describes an example in which these functions are combined using a plurality of light guides with one or more light sources.
However, one of the major drawbacks of such lighting devices is linked to the fact that such configurations systematically generate a loss of efficacy and efficiency, notably, at the level of the light beam generated at the output of these devices.
Moreover, the latter devices are generally bulky and costly to design.
The present invention aims to solve these problems resulting from the drawbacks of the prior art.